


Cold Toes

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Merwin; cold toes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



“Bloody ‘ell, Merlin!” Eggsy yells. He pushes his chair back from the table, hard, and the shriek of it's legs against the floor make Merlin shiver even more unpleasantly than he already is. “Why are your feet so bloody cold?”

Eggsy draws his feet up onto the seat, and rests his head on his knees as he rubs his hand over the spot on his calf where Merlin had brushed him with his foot.

“Well, while ye were lounging around in bed under the duvet, I was waiting outside for yer dog to finish his business.”

“And, what, you had to do that in your bare feet?”

“I had on my slippers, I’ll have ye know, but they didn’t do me much good. There’s a good layer of snow out there already.”

Eggsy’s head pops up, and his sleepy expression has been replaced with a look of pure joy. “You’d better go find yourself some socks and boots,” he shouts over his shoulder, as he dashes up the stairs.

“And a proper coat too, I suppose,” Merlin mumbles to himself, with an indulgent smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
